In connection with the deployment of high speed data communications networks, manual methods and some forms of automated provisioning software tools have been used. Some of such provisioning tools are available for multi protocol label switching (MPLS) virtual private network (VPN) services.
However, these provisioning tools have some significant drawbacks. For example, operators are required to have an in-depth understanding of the technical details of the MPLS BGP/VPN technology and how to translate a customer's general requirement into such technical details. The operator is required to provide technical details and make technical decisions, such as the specific assignment and deployment of virtual routing and forwarding (VRFs), route targets (RTs), routing redistribution, site of origin, and other similar technical network details.
Secondly, these approaches/tools typically require operators to provision each customer edge router/provider edge router (CE-PE) access individually, again requiring knowledge of technical details, which makes the provisioning process/procedures complex and error prone. The troubleshooting of mistakes made during this process is usually difficult and costly.
Thirdly, these approaches/tools do not provide the flexibility needed to easily accommodate new VPN topology and service changes. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of provisioning MPLS/VPN systems.